Al menos te dije que te amo
by Pippa Longsocks
Summary: una historia triste un amor correspondido pero lamentablemente duro muy poco graciasa a una horrible enfermedad la Leucemia


**Hola soy yo otra vez con una historia nueva haha espero les guste un poco triste pero bueno**

***Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen y bla bla bla oh pero la historia si n_n**

En un frio cuarto de hospital estaba recostada una débil chica ella sabía que se acercaba el final lamentablemente su final quien lo habría imaginado que aquella pequeña niña del silbato y años después una cámara si Hikari Yagami acabaría así seguramente están pensando en la anorexia pues no la anorexia no fue la que le estaba quitando lentamente la vida sino la leucemia estaba acabando con su sistema inmunológico al principio la pudieron tratar pero después se hizo mas y mas agresiva y la dejo en un hospital en un cuarto del que jamás volvió a salir y dependía de una maquina y no era la enfermedad lo que más le dolía lo que le dolía era ver a las personas que más quería la vieran sufrir con la dolencia incurable todavía recuerda cuando su hermano le decía estarás bien no te preocupes pronto saldrás en ese entonces todavía había esperanza pareciera que fue ayer cuándo estaba con sus amigos en el parque o en algún campamento pero ahora solo estaban los vagos recuerdos de aquellas soleadas tardes todos sus amigos los digielejidos y ella en una pequeña heladería de la plaza de los cerezos o las tardes que pasaba con TK el sufrió demasiado al verla así lamentablemente el destino la escogió a ella recuerda con claridad la discusión que su hermano tubo con los doctores

_-doctor como esta Kari-dijo mi hermano con voz ahogada_

_-lo siento chico lamentablemente no podemos hacer nada-dijo el Dr. _

_-Como que no pueden hacer nada? Tienen que hacer algo solo tiene 16 -dijo gritando Tai llorando_

_-Lo siento chico pero tu hermana no tiene mucho tiempo- dice el Dr. y luego Kari quedo inconsciente_

Entonces Kari se limpio las lagrimas derramadas ese recuerdo la seguía teniendo en Shock lamentablemente no había nada que hacer estaba quedándose dormida pero la puerta se abrió y entraron sus amigos Tai, Sora, Mimi, Matt Joe Izzy Y TK

-Como estas Kari – dijo dulcemente Sora

-Bien un poquito débil pero estoy bien-dijo Kari con un hilo de voz

-Te duele mucho?-dijo Matt

-Si claro que por eso la llaman la "Dolencia Incurable"-dice Tai

-Pero… pues esto tiene cura no Joe?-dijo Mimi

-Algunos tipos de leucemia tienen cura pero otros … no-dice Joe

-Ya BASTA!!-grito TK

-TK tiene razón no hay que mortificar a Kari

-Me pueden dejar sola con TK-Pidió La castaña

-Si quédense solos chicos vámonos- dijo Tai mecánicamente

-Kari que necesitas-dijo TK acariciando dulcemente el brazo de la chica

-Te pido que no sufras demasiado TK se que pronto me iré y lo que menos quiero es morir sabiendo que sufrirás –dijo Kari tomando la mano de TK

-pero Kari como quieres que no sufra si yo..

-Tu que TK?-Dijo la chica con la esperanza de que los sentimientos que albergaba en su corazón desde los 11 fueran correspondidos

-Yo… Te…. Amo Hikari y Siempre lo eh echo – dijo TK sonrojado ante su súbita confesión

-Yo… Yo también pero no podemos estar juntos tengo Leucemia- Dijo Kari acabando la frase con un hilo de voz

-No me importa que tengas leucemia o si tuvieras anorexia alcoholismo drogadicción yo te Amo por lo que eres-dijo TK dándole un dulce beso en el dorso de la mano

-TK pero yo no quiero verte sufrir por mi culpa-dijo Kari con voz ahogada

-si me aceptas o no sufriré igual y tu lo sabes-dijo Tk- asi que lo intentamos no importa cuanto tiempo dure ni cuanto tiempo no dure solo quiero tenerte a mi lado

-Si Tk creo que lo podemos intentar-Dijo Hikari a lo que TK respondió con un roce de labios

-TK Te quiero mucho pero ya tienes que irte-dijo Kari

-Ok buenas noches linda- dijo TK Yéndose –TE Amo

-Y Yo a Ti!!- Dijo Kari entre risas pero quien imaginaria que esa seria su ultima risa

A la mañana siguiente un grupo de chicos estaban reunidos en un cementerio la habían perdido perdieron a la pequeña Hikari todos estaban sumidos en la mas profunda tristeza nadie decía nada Matt trataba de consolar a TK y Sora a Tai después de 2 hrs. Que todos se fueron ahí estaba Takeru depositando una rosa blanca en la lapida de su único y verdadero amor

-Bueno por lo menos te dije que te amo –dicho eso se arrodilló en la tumba y lagrimas cayeron en la tumba de la chica

_En Memoria de Hikari Yagami_

_Gran hija hermana y amiga_

_1991-2009_

-Hikari Yagami yo te amo y te seguiré amando hasta el fin de mi vida

**Se acepta todo tipo de criticas jeje espero les guste ya que me esforze mucho no me odien por matar a Kari pero era necesario**


End file.
